


Lakeside Musing

by RoseGoldBrody



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Gen, for hosea lol......, idk what else to put in, that's sort of it, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldBrody/pseuds/RoseGoldBrody
Summary: Hosea gets lost in thought at Clemens Point...





	Lakeside Musing

_Clemens Point_

     The old man's eyes narrowed as he sat on a log and gazed out over the lake; noting the isolated ripples in the water as fish fought to catch mosquitoes that hovered above. A faint breeze blew in with the morning air and he breathed deep; thankful for the cool touch. The air here was as thick as water and Hosea felt his neck tense – hand slapping a mosquito quickly.

    His brows furrowed as he glanced at his palm, lips turning at the smear of blood before he wiped it roughly on his pants. It was barely 8 o'clock and the old man was already looking forward to the evening cool down. Going from freezing in the north to sweating down south in such a short order didn’t sit well with him.

    Didn’t give him enough time to mentally prepare.

    “ _Something like that…_ ” he mused as he breathed; chest struggling to expand comfortably.

    He could handle the cold easier. Appreciated the layers…

    A small cough escaped his lips as he gently pat his chest before rubbing his neck – the bug bite already feeling irritated.

    There wasn’t much to do about it. Not the bug bite - no, that was well enough – but the growing tightness in his chest. He knew the easy answer would be to take it off. Strip himself of the constricting vest he’d acquired years ago and let himself breathe. _Really breathe_.

    But now wasn’t the time. Not with everyone beginning to stir.

    Hosea sighed and closed his eyes – rubbing them with the heels of his hands before looking back out over the lake. The ol’ gears in his head ground out several scenarios for some privacy – ranging from finding leads to simply asking for it – but nothing seemed to click. Not with the sweat running down his neck and front. He didn’t want to bother with much if the heat and humidity were already so soul-draining.

    “ _Dutch would give me hell for slacking off, anyhow…”_ Hosea thought to himself with a smirk, “ _Last thing I want is to hear him complain about it.”_

    Dutch.

    The smirk played on the old man’s lips for a bit as he thought of his friend.

    Dutch was the only one who knew his… Condition? Disposition? Odd circumstance?

    Hosea chewed his lip for a moment in thought. He hadn’t ever found the right word for it but Dutch knew. He was perceptive like that – those dark eyes settling on subtleties others missed; marking them down for later use. Hosea almost killed him for that.

    The thought made him chuckle – given their closeness now.

        “ _You say anything and I swear I’ll do it.” His words hissed through clenched teeth – knuckles white as the knife in his hand shook against the other’s neck._

_The blade sunk further as Dutch pushed against it – the bite making his eyes widen ever so briefly before settling down smugly. Hosea breathed heavily, slowly, as dark eyes glanced down his front. Exposed._

_He didn’t like this one bit –  didn’t like that look. The look of someone in total control. His hand loosened its grip before doubling back as he slammed Dutch against the tree he pinned him to._

_A trickle of blood ran down Dutch’s neck and stained his shirt collar. He offered a smile._

_“I ain’t got a thing to say.”_

_Hosea’d heard that line before. Couldn’t trust it._

_“Dutch…” His tone came out part warning, part plea without meaning to._

_Something about that seemed to change the look in the other’s eye and the tension lifted. Dutch sagged and Hosea found himself shifting closer – almost stumbling onto the other. The knife hit the ground with a dull thud as Dutch’s hands worked to button the other’s shirt carefully. His gaze softened as it followed his hand’s movements._

_“I ain’t.” he began firm, soft, “Got a thing. To say.”_

_The last button closed easily and Dutch’s eyes finally met Hosea’s. A firm push against his chest caused the blonde to stiffen. Just like that, Dutch was walking away – talking about getting Hosea something proper to wear under his things. He could only turn to look at the other – blinking carefully._

    Another small cough escaped Hosea’s lips as the thick air filled his lungs. He shook his head with a smile; still somewhat lost in thought.

    It was enough where the snap of a twig caused him to turn quickly as Arthur gave a lop-sided smile; hands up.

    “Sorry,” he began as he approached.

    Hosea only shook his head before moving slightly. Arthur took the spot next to him and leaned forward; elbows balanced on his legs.

    “Nice spot.”

    “Sure.”

    Arthur was never one for small talk.

    Hosea glanced over at the younger man. He looked worse for wear with all the activity as of late – his beard getting out of hand.

    “ _Lucky bastard._ ” Hosea thought; a brief wave of jealously running through him.

    Arthur’s voice cut through, “You doing okay, old man?”

    Hosea nodded automatically, “Air’s just stirring up my lungs or something.”

    It was a half-truth that Arthur took fully. He scratched his chin as he made a sound of acknowledgement.

    “Ya think a trip out on the water might help?” A sheepishly look seemed to pass over Arthur’s face.

     “I think it could…” Hosea replied slowly; standing even slower, “Plus it looks like some fish might bite out that way.”

    He pointed out towards the water and Arthur only nodded.

    “Well,” he began in his usual drawl, “I’ll get my things an’ we can get fishin’.”

     Hosea could only smile. Arthur was a good kid and spending some time away from his thoughts was always helpful…

**Author's Note:**

> Some pointless stuff I wanted to write in line with my headcanon that Hosea is trans... It's just an idea I like a lot for him!!   
> Sometimes a trans man gotta write about his fave, heh  
> (fun fact: I almost wrote 'Hosea gets lost in the sauce' for a summary)


End file.
